Talks of Amnesty and Uneasy Feelings
by Cornelia May
Summary: The prospect of ever geting amnesty is discussed between our very unlikely trio. part four of nine


**Part****Four:**

"Boys, there ain't many jobs 'round here at the present time,"

"Thanks all the same Lom."

They made their way over to the café that was next to the saloon for a late supper. Each ordered the house special, on that particular night it was beef stew. To Sarah it was an uncomfortable feeling to be sitting in the back of the establishment watching everything that went on.

"You feelin' alright?"

"Not havin' second thoughts, are ya darlin'?"

"Tired, that's all,"

The waitress came with their stew. Music drifted over from the saloon creating a more bar like atmosphere. Sarah felt out of place in the grand scheme of things and it showed plainly in her face.

"Sorry about the wait fellas, the kitchen staff is starting to slow down for the night, can I get you more coffee?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am,"

Again for the second time that day they dinned in silence. Sarah thought of her father and what he must have been thinking at that very time. She quickly pushed that aside those thoughts and thought to the months and years ahead, not knowing where they would be or where their next meal was coming from, somehow Sarah found this comforting, as for any other woman of her day would be worried, Sarah found herself relaxed. She found the constant moving around as a chance to see the world, a new town every so often, a new place to call home for a little while; she had no desire to go to the big cities like San Francisco or St. Louis or any other place with a surplus of people.

"Ella," the name caught Sarah's attention.

"Yes dear,"

"How would you take it if Thaddeus and I were to take jobs at the bank?"

"Joshua, you and I both know that wouldn't be the best idea, you remember what happened in Fort Worth a few years back,"

"Yes and I realize now how worried and scared ya were, but this town seems less wild and the bank seems that much more unlikely to get robbed."

"You sure this has nothing to do with the local banker?"

"Now Ella,"

"I don't want to hear it, Thaddeus, excuse me, but I think I'll head back to the hotel, don't be out all night, either of you."

Sarah got up from her chair and crouched next to Heyes. She whispered something to him and then kissed his cheek. Heyes watched her depart with a slightly sad look.

"Heyes, don't be going mushy on me,"

"Sorry Kid,"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing,"

"Heyes,"

"Alright, she said she liked the alias, sheesh you over react sometimes ya know?"

"And did I ever tell ya that you're a little weird sometimes?"

oooOOOooo

The next morning Heyes and the Kid had their old jobs back at the First Bank of Porterville; Sarah had taken up work at the café, it wasn't really something that Heyes wanted but he agreed to it only because Sarah had assured him that she would be fine.

It was Friday, and knowing more then Heyes expected her to know, she knew that he would want to play some poker in the saloon and win some more money for them. However, being a preacher's daughter had its drawbacks; she had grown up being told that gambling was a sinful thing and she didn't mind telling Heyes.

"Heyes you do your thing at the card tables tonight I'll stay here with Sarah."

"Don't you get any ideas in that head of yours Kid; she's my wife ya know."

"No you both go, I'll just stay here keep the door locked and the shade drawn, when you come back knock five times and I'll open the door."

The ex-outlaws nodded and left the room. Sarah soon found herself asleep in the arm chair. Meanwhile over at the saloon Heyes was busy wining pot after pot of cash, Kid was doing average, but good enough to stay in until it became high stakes betting.

"Josh, I don't know about you but I think I'll call it a night, fellas, it's been good beatin' you and losin' to you."

"Alright, Thaddeus, tell my wife I won't be long."

When Kid got back to the hotel room he knocked on the door five times, when no answer came he took the key from his vest pocket and unlocked the door. _I knew she would fall asleep, just like a woman to say they'll do something then forget or fall asleep._ Heyes returned a few hours later with a substantial amount of capitol in hand.

"Did you clean the house out?"

"Now Kid, you can't blame me for my natural talent with a poker deck."

"No, I can't; you didn't use any slight of hand, did you?"

"You know I only do that if it's a really high stakes game,"

"It was turning into one,"

"The bar keep said that the big games are held on the first Saturday of the month, we missed that one by two weeks,"

"We're leavin' town tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Yeah,"

"Heyes we need to settle down some place and wait for our clean break to come; I'm not sure how much longer I can take drifting form town to town."

Heyes gave Kid 'the look'; it was true, the Governor had promised them amnesty nearly a year ago and now he was asking, no, telling them they would have to wait another year or two before they would get it. He then turned a dark chocolate eye to Sarah, who was lost in a restful sleep, his thoughts wandered back to the week before, she could have died riding back for him, but she did it anyway.

The next day found them on the trail. When they stopped and made camp for the night they had a long conversation on what the future might hold.

"What do you think Sarah?"

"Think about what, Kid?"

"Heyes and I's shot at getting amnesty,"

"Ye of little faith, it will come you just have to be patient,"

"We never had a shot to began with,"

"Heyes," Sarah's voice was gentile. "It will come, trust me. Folks in Washington are testing the Governor and the Governor is testing us all."

_She's right, the Kid and I just have to go along with it, play till the game's over; hopefully our luck holds out that long._


End file.
